classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Polls
We ask polls on the wiki to help gain feedback from the community. They will help us gain information on how to improve the wiki over time. They will run for a month and cover a range of subjects. Past Polls and Results: Do you think there are enough pictures on the wiki? We asked you: Do you think there are enough pictures on the wiki? Results Yes: 2 No: 46 Maybe: 6 Conclusion This tells us that you don't think there are enough photos on the wiki. We are working on this, cropping, brightening and editing our photos so they are suitable for the wiki. You can help as well. If you have a classic car, why not take some photos of it for the wiki or if you have photos from a car show like we do, upload them as well.And please start walking and take picture of classic car and post them to the wiki. Thank you for participating. Which decade of classic automotive history do you prefer? We asked you:' Which decade of classic automotive history do you prefer?' Results 50's: 11 60's: 15 70's: 12 80's: 10 Conclusion This tells us that there are people using this wiki which have a wide passion for classic cars over the past 50 years. This means that we are currently doing a good job as we are covering all eras of car manufacturing but has also shown that there is no truly favoured era in car manufacturing. Although the 60's has the largest portion of the vote, the other 4 options are close behind. Thank you for participating and supplying this feedback. Where are your favourite cars from? We asked you: Where are your favourite cars from? ''' Results America: 7 Asia: 2 Britain: 3 Europe: 4 Conclusion These results tell us that the majority of the people using this wiki have an interest in American cars. A quarter of the people that took the poll like European cars and an eighth like Asian cars. Also a portion of people like British Cars. This tells us that we need to concentrate more on American cars as well as those from around the world in order to satisfy everyone. Thank you for participating and supplying this feedback. Do you own a classic car? We asked you: Do you own a classic car?' Results Yes: 12 No: 7 Used To: 4 Thinking about it: 2 Conclusion These results show us most of the people who took part in the poll either own a classic car or used to. This is nice to know as most of the people using this wiki have indepth knowledge of certain classic cars as they own them. Thank you for participating and supplying this feedback. Are you visiting any classic car shows this year? We asked you: '''Are you visiting any classic car shows this year?' Results Yes: 8 No: 3 Used To: 5 Conclusion These results show us most of the people who took part in the poll are going to a classic car show or might be going to one. This shows that people using this wiki have an interest in classic cars and that they might also be able to get some photos for the wiki! Thank you for participating and supplying this feedback. Do you find it easy to navigate around the wiki? We asked you: Do you find it easy to navigate around the wiki? ''' Results: Yes: 7 No: 4 Sometimes: 1 Conclusion These results show us most of the people who took part in the poll are finding it easy to navigate around the wiki. Some weren't and that is why we are going to add loads of new categories soon to help make navigation even easier! Thank you for participating and supplying this feedback. How did you find this wiki? We asked you: '''How did you find this wiki? Results Word of mouth: 2 Advertisement: 2 Websearch: 5 Other: 7 Conclusion These results show us most of the people who took part in the poll found our wiki in some other way than a web search, advert or by word of mouth. Our recent Spotlight could explain these results. Thank you for participating in the poll and supplying this feedback. How would you rate the quality of the information and photos on this wiki? We asked you: How would you rate the quality of the information and photos on this wiki? Results: 1: 8 2: 0 3: 1 4: 5 5: 29 Conclusion These results show us most of the people who took part in the poll are impressed with the quality of information and photos on our wiki. 67% of the people that voted gave us 5 stars so thank you to them. It also appears that 19% of people only gave us 1 star, for those people, please contact me and tell me what you think we should do to improve the wiki. Thank you for participating in the poll and supplying this feedback. Are you following us on Twitter? We asked: 'Are you following us on Twitter? (@ClassicCarWiki) ' Results: Yes: 3 No: 14 I am now: 2 Maybe Later: 5 Conclusion These results show us most of the people who took part in the poll are not following us on Twitter. This could be for a number of reasons such as people do not have a Twitter account or that they do not use it often enough to benefit. We did gain a couple of new followers through this poll, so thank you! Thank you for participating in the poll and supplying this feedback. Category:Polls